All I Want For Christmas
by BeeTheRainbowWriter
Summary: A/O. I'm in the Christmas mood lately. It's just a little fluffy story that I intend to complete. Rated M for a later chapter. ; I suck at these things so please read! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Liv. Go home. Make some rainbow cookies for Santa." The older man said with a wide grin, it was a playful jab at the detective's sexuality. She just half nodded and didn't return the grin as she looked out the window, watching the snowfall. She'd been standing there for what felt like years but was hours. Her legs where immobile, she'd kept thinking of how nice sitting in a chair would feel but she was stuck.

Mainly stuck on the case. Detective Olivia Dawn Benson had been stuck up on the case they'd had for weeks and finally went to court on earlier in the day. A young teenage lesbian had been raped and reported it, working closely with Olivia and trusting her rather then the other detectives. Olivia had adored the sixteen year old, with the oddest name- Archer, and had taken care of her. She'd promised the girl a really cool Christmas gift the day before but she was found murdered in her bedroom that night and the mother's latest boyfriend had been arrested and convicted for the rape and then murder of Archer Westwood.

She blinked for the millionth time and heard a sigh behind her "I knew you'd be here." She heard the soft voice say, it was nice to hear the attorney's voice. She turned around, amazed she finally moved, and remembered that she was in the Squad Room which was fully decked out for Christmas with light carols playing, a bunch of fake fire screen savers, a tree with presents under it.

"Alex? What's up?" She asked and arched an eyebrow before moving to finally pour herself some coffee and hold out an empty cup to Alex who declined. Olivia ran her hand through her short choppy brown hair and moved to sit down behind her desk while Alex opted to sit on top of the detective's desk. "Why are you here? Christmas is in a few days. No shopping to do?" She asked softly and Olivia finally could see what Alex wore, a red v-neck shirt, a comfy jacket over top of that, and dark black jeans, with boots. She looked like a sexier Mrs. Claus.

"Yeah, I have to buy for our Units secret Santa. Who did you draw Alex?" She asked but the fair-haired woman smiled, shook her head, and shrugged.

"Not going to tell?"'

"Nope. I want the Unit to be surprised."

It was odd but Olivia smiled at the special twinkle in the royal blue eyes that Alex had. God, she loved those eyes. So different from her own plain brown. Her eyes looked like mud but Alex's… They where ever changing. Some days they where a fierce blue, some days a calm sweet ocean blue, other days a blue that spoke of her richer Cabot roots and was a royal shade.

"Olivia? Did you hear me?" She had the voice, and then a soft hand on her shoulder, cut through her musings over Alex's eyes and she shivered softly at the touch before smiling "Sorry, got caught up in the song. I like Mariah Carey's All I want for Christmas is you." She said, it was true but not what she'd been caught up in.

"Go home, Olivia, please? Go home and shop for someone." She said and grinned before taking off the red scarf she'd worn that day and placing it on the detective's neck "I noticed you forgot how cold it was out and just have that little jacket." She explained and pulled out matching mitten's and a beanie. "Stay warm, Detective." Alex said and smiled before, mustering up all of her courage, placing a kiss to Olivia's cheek and starting off without another word.

Olivia's eyes where wide and she looked around for mistletoe but found none. "What was that about?" She questioned the Squad Room before going home. She had a certain Attorney to think about. And she had to get her SS gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys rule!

Seriously that insta-feed back was the cooliest. (: I am giving you a little Christmas –snorts- present. Pun so intended. I'll be trying to write an update each day but, sometimes, I will get caught up in my life and my girlfriend and planning for our own personal Christmas. Anyways, everyone whose favorited this story, given reviews, and all of that I love yah! Anyone else jonsing for new SVU episodes?

Love,

Bee

* * *

On her way home she was thinking about the bold actions from the Attorney. It had been an amazing feeling to have her lips on her skin but she was confused. Alex came off as the straight arrow, yet not exactly open to a relationship and more focused on work, type. She laughed and shook her head, knowing that Alex had to know what type Olivia was… Right?

* * *

Little did Olivia Benson know that Alexandra Cabot had her type memorized. Lesbian player. She flirted all the time, especially at the parities the entire Unit's hold together. Olivia could be found hanging off of some woman all night long and usually went home with one of them. But that didn't stop Alex. She was determined now. Her mind was focused on one thing and, if anyone could say something about Alex it would be that she got what she went after.

The need for Olivia Benson had started the moment they met, the Attorney smiled fondly as she shut her eyes, relaxing into the large leather couch, and thinking back to the day:

_Captain Donald Cragen of the Special Victims Unit walked into her new office with a warm smile "Hello Counselor." He greeted and a smile crossed her face as well "Hello Captain. You may call me Alex though, it seems we're now working together." She said and stood, shaking his hand before seeing someone standing at the door. "Oh, this is Detective Elliot Stabler, behind him is his partner-" He was cut off by the woman walking in, passing Elliot and her captain and moving to sit herself down in one of the expensive leather chairs- As if she owned the office and Alex was the one intruding on her. "Olivia Benson." Cragen finished and shook his head; Alex decided that Cragen must've considered her one of his children or something._

"_Hey blondie." She said softly and, when she saw the rise that it got out of Alex, she paired it with a smug smile. "Hope you don't mind but I've been running all damn day and well, you've been sitting for most of it I'm sure." She'd added and Alex had scoffed before narrowing her eyes at her. The flames began in her stomach at that moment._

She smirked at how much she'd wanted to jump over that desk and kiss the smug smile off her face. It had been the most annoying attraction Alex had ever felt and it had royally pissed her off that they continued like that. Cat and Mouse, you touch me slightly and I'll touch you slightly, you get in my face I'll get back in yours. It had been hot and steamy since their first meeting but she wasn't sure the detective had felt it.

But Alex had, in a big way. She often had to work off frustrations that would've been better worked off by getting together with Olivia in a hotel room for the night. She sighed and gripped the mug a little tighter, the warmth from the hot coco bringing her back into her apartment.

"Oh Olivia… What will I do about you?" She asked her large and empty apartment.

* * *

"It's the best idea right Melinda?" The Detective asked her friend over the phone, walking around her apartment in boxers and a huge NYPD shirt and running her hand through her short hair repeatedly as she thought over the idea that had hit her.

"You know the Secret Santa has a price limit right?" The woman on the other line reminded her softly but with a smile in her voice. "I think she'll love any gift you get her, Liv, and this one seems right up her rich alley. I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later dear. I love you, stay safe. Night."

She responded with the usual before hanging up and plopping onto the couch. Her idea was perfect but she just needed to find out how to buy it all. Olivia was considering googling it when a knock came at her door.

* * *

HAHA! Cliffhanger. That's right. Who is knocking at the door? YOU WON'T FIND OUT IN THIS UPDATE! xD I is an evil little lesbian. xD Anyways, I've decided to let Liv's great idea be a mystery to you all right now but I am basing it off of my great idea for my girlfriend's Christmas present. Too early to be planning that you say? IT IS NEVER TOO EARLY TO PLAN CHRISTMAS! Maybe if I get a lot of reviews asking for an update.... I'll add another tonight. ONLY IF YOU REVIEW THOUGH. :3

Love y'all,

Bee 3


	3. Chapter 3

Since y'all have been patient…Kinda, I decided to update the story! WOOO! And I am starting a Scream fan fiction too. Only read it if you like female slash. Ha, that is so a pun for that movie. X3 Anyways, here's what you all have been waiting for and thanks for the reviews. They ruled.

Love y'all,

Bee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She moved over to the door and opened it before grinning "Hey you." she said softly and the other Detective smiled back "I couldn't keep my mind off of you." she said softly and Olivia chuckled before hugging the Detective from Major Case "Hey Alex. You know you'll be seeing me soon right? The Christmas party, remember?" she reminded her as they moved over to the couch.

A smirk crossed the blond Detective's face with a nod "I remember. I especially remember last Christmas. Do you?" she asked and Olivia chuckled "Yeah, we where drinking to much eggnog to quote a song I know. You look beautiful, Eames." she said, using her last name, and sighing. "You're hung up on that Attorney. Mrs. Pretentious Princess. Right?" Alex said and shook her head "I thought you where mulling things over with that one girl. The stripper turned good, Alex." Olivia said, trying to turn the subject else where. "She has a pimp it seems and, instead of sleeping together, we went through interrogation and then time in the cell." She said, dismissing it.

"Alex, she's not pretentious. I feel something more then I ever have before. It's this pull. Even when she hates me I want her." She admitted before rubbing her temples. "It's okay. I just came over to see whose name you pulled in Secret Santa. I got Bobby, shocker, and he probably will buy for himself too." The other Detective said and got a sigh and a half smile "Yeah. I got Princess." Olivia admitted and the other detective got up in a huff and a shrug.

"Buy her something with diamonds. Chicks her speed like diamonds. Not dykes like us." She said and Olivia flinched before narrowing her eyes "Lesbian I am but dyke… You know how much I hate that word! Don't use it in my house." She growled and Alex rolled her eyes "That's you. You'll march in the pride parade with thick skin but when it comes to home…" she said and left.

It didn't make sense to Olivia, why had Alexandra Eames come poking around when she wasn't even sort of wanted? Why did she care if Olivia pulled Alex Cabot's name or not? Why was she being so rude and name calling? Was she hurt?

She rolled her eyes and laid back on the couch, drifting off slowly and dreaming lightly of Alexandra Cabot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was trying to think of something Olivia wanted or needed but she was drawing a blank completely.

She knew that she wanted Olivia to be lying naked in her bed with a car taped to her shoulder saying "Open me up and get your present." but she doubted she'd get that special gift. She groaned softly and sighed, she didn't want to think of the sexy detective sprawled out and drawing her in.

_God, she would be so perfect post-shower with wet hair and wet droplets all over her body standing next to the bed… YUM! _She thought and groaned even louder. Olivia was so perfect and sexy and a goddess and smart and funny and- She looked around the room and sighed.

"And I'm in love with her…" She mumbled the fact to her bedroom wall, files spread all over her bed- Where Olivia should be- and she was lonely. Lonely and in love. She needed to get out, get away from her work and her thoughts of Olivia's sweet body and lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that I brought Alexandra Eames from Law and Order: Criminal Intent.

But she crossed my mind today. Dunno why but she just came to mind.

So, to sum it up, in case it didn't make sense, Alexandra Eames and Olivia have slept together. XD

I had to do it. I needed to. X3

Love,

Bee


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the wait. But right now I have been very ill. I know that's not an excuse and I am sorry.

By the way, anyone else pissed that Alex wasn't on the first episode of this season? I am. But, at least, Mariska's picture was sexy at the beginning as was the one that was caught on camera by that one guy- YUMMY LADY. ;]

But no one compares to my angel, she's the most gorgeous woman ever and I'm so in love. Sorry for the drabble.

Love y'all,

Bee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex let out a soft moan and shut her eyes, the hot steamy water of her shower was so amazing, before biting her lip and running her hands over her now wet hair. She moved to start rubbing the shampoo in that Olivia had made comments on, it was a soft Jasmine scent. She pressed her back up against the cold tiles and ran her hands over her body, she would pretend it was her getting cleaned up but she knew she was just dealing with how aroused she was. She let out a louder moan and moved to sit down, she moved to turn off the shower and turn on the tub, letting the water start to fill up and letting herself get over the stress and arousal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia stood up from her couch before moving into her bedroom where she stripped and snuggled into the sheets. She liked sleeping naked. It would result in her not getting any panties soaked and, instead, the sheets would get coated. She smirked and shook her head, she didn't understand why she was so sure she'd dream of Alex and get turned on over it. _Because it happens every time you shut your eyes, smarty. _She laughed at her thoughts but knew it was true. She drifted off and sighed happily.

_She was in the gym in just a sports bra and soft cotton grey shorts. Her hair was short and spiky and she was climbing up the rock wall with music blaring. It kept her in the zone until someone shut it off and she turned. Her brown eyes narrowed until she saw the porcelain hand that had shut off the Ipod and speakers. "Alex?" She asked breathlessly before launching herself back down the wall and unhooking herself._

"_You look nice, Liv." She heard the attorney say and she flashed a knowing smile, shaking her head "Nope, I look sweaty and gross." she answered and turned to pick up the Ipod but was stopped by Alex's hand taking hers. "I like how you look. You look ripped and tough and… for a lack of a better word, hot. You look primal and sexy." Alex said and brought her closer. "And I've never wanted you as much as I do now. Well, except when we first met." She whispered into Olivia's ear and heard the sharp intake of breath._

_Before she knew it they where kissing each other deeply and Olivia was taking off Alex's clothes. She stopped her and led her to the showers. "You said you felt gross. Let me clean you up." She explained when she saw Olivia's expression. Olivia shut her eyes for a second until she felt herself freed of her shorts, panties, bra, and left in her sneakers. Alex stripped herself and got into the large shower, smirking at her. Olivia looked down and licked her lips at the sight. She stepped forward and-_

A loud blaring car horn made her shoot up in bed and bit her bottom lip, she was horny again. It kept happening that way and it was bothersome. Each dream wouldn't finish itself and she hated it. She checked the time and sighed, it was five am, before laying back on her bed and shutting her eyes. She recalled her dreams and ran her fingers over her stomach. It was time to deal with what Alex kept doing. She moved to rub her own breast and then get both of her nipples harder before slipping her hand down her stomach and in between her legs. She gasped and moaned at how wet she was for Alex and tilted her head back.

Her fingers slipped inside of herself and started pumping, it felt so good to finally start taking care of it. She shut her eyes and kept picturing Alex and thinking about them together. She sped up and then got very close to the edge before she heard her phone vibrating as well. She turned and stopped, cursing in every language she knew, before answering "Benson." she growled and heard Elliot sigh "We've got a new case, Liv, c'mon I'm waiting downstairs." he said and she gave herself a quick release before getting dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie, sneakers and grabbing her phone and gun and badge before running out. Her day was starting off annoying.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so update happy now that I am going to include chapter 5. I'm much better at one shots so I apologize for all of the shoty work on these updates but, with that last open ending, I felt like I needed to give you guys a present. I hope the updates are interesting and everyone is enjoying the story so far. I dunno how long it'll wind up being but we shall see. I wouldn't recommend reading my other stories because I need to delete the ones I wrote for E/O back when I thought I was bi. ****J**** Well, here is your update. Thanks for reading and all of you rule!**

**Love, Bee **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It had been a depressing case that they'd started and Olivia rubbed her temples as she watched the NYPD badge bounce around as her secondary screen saver. She moved to switch it to the false fire, like the rest of their unit had, before just watching the flames with interest. Her mind was still on that of the sweet faced little girl holding her baby brother. The mother had been raped and killed by the father and the young girl had signs of sexual abuse as well. It had made Olivia sick and she'd tried to punch the father in the face but Fin had grabbed her and carried her away.**

**She was still furious as she now glared into the screen saver. She moved to pull on the red beanie and the red scarf before standing and coming face to face with a smiling Alex Cabot. "Woah! Sorry Alex." She apologized and took a step back before seeing Alex laugh softly and shrug "It's fine Olivia, I was trying to sneak up on you. I see that you're wearing the beanie and scarf." she commented and Olivia felt her breath get caught at the special twinkle in Alex's eyes.**

"**Yeah. This pretty little blonde woman gave them to me and I thought it would be nice wear them to make her happy." She said and saw a look of shock cross her friends face. "You think I'm pretty, Liv?" She asked.**

**Olivia laughed and nodded "You're gorgeous Alex, duh. Everyone knows that and sees it. But I'm lucky enough to be seeing it right now." she said with a flirty smile before moving to sit on her own desk and look at the ADA who wore a bright smile.**

"**So, I came by to see if you where doing anything tonight?" Alex asked and Olivia smirked, about to come back with a flirty reply but then hearing Elliot talking on the phone before slamming it down. "Liv…" He started but she held up a hand. "I'd love to go out with you Alex. I'll pick you up from your office in a little bit and see if you still want to go." She said before moving forward and kissing her cheek.**

**Elliot looked shocked before shaking it off, grabbing his jacket, and leading Olivia out while telling her about the latest update with Jillian, the little girl, and Conner, the baby boy. She frowned when he said the baby was in ICU and the father was screaming up a storm and threatening nurses. She hated it but she looked over her shoulder at Alex who was touching her cheek and smiling at Olivia. **


End file.
